


莫不从贺愿

by DegeNeraTe007



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 贺红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegeNeraTe007/pseuds/DegeNeraTe007





	莫不从贺愿

莫关山用尽浑身解数，逗了许久不见成效，又恐哭啼声引来不必要的麻烦，思来想去，几步走到了床边坐下，放下了帷帐。莫关山一手搂着婴儿摇晃，一手解开了衣襟，冒着极大的羞耻感，露出了白皙清瘦的胸膛。将婴儿送到胸前的时候，莫关山闭上了眼，还未来得及安慰自己这不算什么，那从未碰过的乳尖被软嫩小嘴嘬住的异样叫他忍不住低吟出声。

莫关山紧绷着神经，瞧这孩子显然尝不到什么奶味，却仍然锲而不舍吮吸着的可爱模样，心里那番等他长大便揍得他满地找牙的念头也消退了。婴儿得了好处，两只小手挥舞着，抓了莫关山落在耳旁的一缕红发，像是抓住了什么好宝贝般。莫关山也不管他，眼里全是宠意，忍耐着胸前的酥痒，替他抹去嘴角晶莹的口水。

幸好莫关山自小耳尖，那小二刚他上楼梯时，他便将孩子抱离，没敢看胸前亮晶晶的那一点，迅速整理好衣服，在桌边坐好了。


End file.
